Not Again!
by Dirt-the-StoryBender
Summary: Kaitlin Aqua is new to Agni High. And so is Seth, her brother. What happens when the school Popular takes interest in Katilin? Let's find out. Trust me, this was fun. T for suggestion.


Rain

Rain. It rained in along time. At least where I cam e from it didn't. It may sound crazy, but I missed this rain. As if someone had asked for this, it had poured down. Dow, down, down. I looked down and traced the wool of my sweater. Aching hands had made the perfect stitched, of blue. The denim fell under my hands; it fit me to a t. It was finally that time of year. When school raced to meet us. And the leaves turned a brilliant red. Red is such a different color for me. Not like the usual blue we live in. Shaking my head, I pressed my face to the window.

School was supposed to start back up. Oh, school. Yuck. Not that I didn't like it, but still. It was here, and I was going to a completely different school. It was also my first year of high school. Great. My eyes trailed to a boy sitting at the table. He was playing cards with an old woman. Seth and my Gran-Gran. My brother was a little...testy sometimes. If someone told him he couldn't do something, he'd keep going.

My smile brightened and I turned to watch their game. It was War. Which meant that they just kept flipping cards till either of the cards was gone. They were odd, playing a game of cards. For awhile, I just sat there listening to my sibling. He was saying something about this cute, soccer chick down the street. He couldn't remember her name. _Idiot. _But I finally got up and asked myself something. Is it really possible for me to get out of here? _No_. The answer rung hard and harsh. I pressed my lips together. Actually, we're in Seattle. It's not very cold right now...But still I have troubles understanding a place away from the country.

And when I say that, I mean the great outdoors. Such a pleasant place. But my grandmother had settled here. And we moved to her. I gasped as a rainbow melted the rain slowly away. I grabbed hold of the sliding door handle. At that moment, two things happened. A knock on the door sounded out, and a bird landed on the balcony. I stepped forward, almost opening the door. But Gran-Gran snapped up her head to look at me. Sighing, I turned around and grabbed the front door. As the door slowly opened, I met the blue eyes of a girl. "Oh...Hello." My voice choked out. I was embarrassed, really. That girl was really pretty, and she looked me up and down. I wasn't the best image of a girl. I was wearing an old paint outfit.

And she gave me a weird look. Quietly, she mumbled out something. It bothered me, not being able to hear her. "Huh?" My voice was quick, and slightly curious. She lifted up a plate of cookies. Chocolate chip, they looked handmade. She reached forward and handed me the plate. I stepped back and let her in. She was very dainty about stepping into the house. She shouldn't be though. My grandmother had cleaned the whole place just a few hours ago. Suddenly, my brother shot up. He slid to look at the girl. His eyes bugged out. I wasn't surprised. This is how Seth is.

"Well...I'm Kaitlin. Kat for short." I held out my hand, and she took it gently. My brother watched the exchange quietly. "And this is Seth." I murmured. My lips pressed into a firm line, as Seth stepped forward. He shook her hand carefully. And then started to ramble on about something. I shook my head and set the cookies on the counter. Leaning against the counter, I closed my eyes. A surge of power ran through out my body, and I looked down. I traced the lines on the counter. The girl suddenly strutted to me. She placed her hand on the counter.

"Yvonne. My name is Yvonne." I smiled at her. "I am sorry for intruding on your humble home. But, you are new, yes?" She looked at me. I nodded carefully. Her smile came out of nowhere. "I was hoping that I could give you a quick tour tomorrow before school. And just of the school." She pressed her hand on the counter. Tilting her head, she smile oddly at me. I smiled, and uttered yes. "Wonderful! Although, I must go now." She bowed quickly and left the house. I blinked and glanced at my Gran-Gran.

"Go to bed, please." Her eyes sparkled, and I headed quietly to the stairs. Seth ran up the stairs, past me. Smiling, I grabbed his hoodie. "Be careful" My lips mouthed the words quietly. He rolled his eyes and opened the door to our room.

* * *

Okay. This is obviusly the first chapter. And it's from Katara's POV. Hopefully it isn't that hard to figure out the characters.

Yep. So yeah. Any help or suggestions. I need the critque.  
-Dirt


End file.
